Street Urchin
by SnapeAngel
Summary: How would Harry turn out if he had lived on the mean streets of London from the time he was eight years old?


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter. Anything you do not recognize is my own. If I did own Harry Potter, Harry would not have been a Horcrux and Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, Mad-Eye Moody, Dobby, Hedwig, nor would either of the Twins have DIED! This is disclaimer will apply for the continuation of this fic and really all others. - Obviously

Thanks also go out to Slytherin66 for aiding with plot ideas, Slytherin ways of thinking, 'special' character interaction, sane and logical viewpoints, and such: D

**Wizarding etiquette** – This and most fan fiction stories are written strictly on a hobby basis. I do not make the claim that it is error free. Another volunteer has agreed to look it over once for me before I post it. If you enjoy my little stories and are willing to accept the quality level, please continue reading my story. If you cannot accept the occasional typo or choose to nit-pick sentence structure based on new information that your parents just paid your college a lot of money to drill into you, please find a different story.

* * *

Adopted from time turner user

RIP time turner

old title: one mistake

new title: street urchin

* * *

Street Urchin

Harry ran away from his house at the age of eight years young he just could not tolerate any more of their abuse. He knew from the books he read in school and from watching other children with their parents on his way to school that the way he was treated was not right. Even just watching how his aunt and uncle treated Dudley compared to how they treated him was proof enough. Harry had learned early to hide his cunning and intelligence so it was no issue for him to carefully steal and hide what he would need on the streets. He had no plans of ever being caught by anyone who would make him come back here. If he was ever caught he would pretend to have anemia or something in hopes of going to an orphanage. Once Harry ran away he made his way to London. He figured it would be easy to hide a couple million people and he could steal what he needed until it would be realistic for a kid to have a job.

Harry picked pockets successfully until the day before his tenth birthday when he picked the pocket of the wrong man. This man was a wizard who had survived the last two wars and decided he had had enough of the wizarding world. If someone from the wizarding world sought him out fine, but he was going to hide among the noisy muggles. At least the muggles left him be and ignored him.

"Think ya could steal from me eh? I don't think so. Come along lad," The old wizard said.

"Please sir, no, no not the boys in blue!" Harry pleaded as he panicked and fought the tight grip the old man had on him. Harry had thought the man would be easy mark. Boy was he mistaken.

"ho oh you think you can soften me up with your beggin. I'll have none of it boy-o," the old man replied then he got a good look at the boy and noticed the aura around him.

"Wait now..." The old man trailed off as he got a good look of the thin boy he had by the upper arm.

The boy was thin but muscular, he could use a few meals but he appeared to eat regular enough. He had long black tightly curly hair that was braided in small dreadlocks here and there to hold it down. The child was dressed in ill fitting old worn clothes that didn't look as dirty as one would expect and combat boots. The boy was pretty but had a hardened look that the old man hoped was not from the abuse such a pretty boy on the streets could suffer with startling dark green eyes. What really caught the man was the power he felt of the boy. If anything that had to have been what caught his attention to begin with, he certainly didn't feel the child steal his wallet.

"No, not the bobbies for you, no you are coming with me to my shop and we are gonna have a talk lad," the old man said as they spun around and marched to his store.

Once they reached the man's shop he took Harry to his office in the back and sat him down. Harry was too afraid and confused to try and run but if he had he would have found he couldn't get through the door even if the door was opened – wards. The man took off his coat hung it, placed his packages he had been carrying on the desk and fixed tea on his hot plate before serving Harry and him tea.

"I can tell you live on the streets boy and your one hell of a pickpocket."

"If I'm so good how did you catch me at it"

"I didn't feel your hand slip in my pocket no son. I think I sensed your magic."

"Magic?"

"You ever done anything strange? Made anything happen that shouldn't have been able to? Done anything unusual?"

"Yeah, a few times why I just got lucky I got away or I survived nothing special."

"No not to special for our kind but impossible for their kind."

Harry looked at the old grizzled man like he was a nutter.

"I know what your thinking lad."

"That your of your gourd?"

The old man chuckled, the kid had spunk he liked that, reminded him of his dead brother.

"Aye maybe so but I can help you and you me. I'm in need of someone to pick up packages, get certain things, work with certain areas I no longer wanta mess with. You have the trace on ye still and unless it comes of ya you be seeing owls next year I'd be guessing. If ya out here on the streets with that much natural magic to ya they will be wanting you to go to Hogwarts real bad. You seem a smart kid, but I don't think you'd like it there. Stealing isn't smiled on. You ever gone to a proper school kid?"

"Yeah I went to primary for a few years before I got out here."

"You think you could do all that again?"

"If I say no you'll take this 'trace' off me and whatever 'owls' you mean wont come around yea? So who's gonna teach me how to control this 'natural magic' of mine? Is this Hogwarts person you talking about supposed to and if I don't let'm whose gonna then you old man?"

"Hogwarts ain't no person it's a school and aye if you want you can make a living working for me and I'll teach ye everything I know which is a good bit. Your call boy-o."

Harry decided to work for the old man after a bit of negotiation. The old man spent the morning taking the trace off Harry and telling him everything he could think of about the wizarding world he could think of including the two wars he fought in and why he left the wizarding world. Once he saw the scar on the boys forehead he went to the drug store and bought him make up to hide it and instructed Harry to wear it always as well as informed him what it meant. The old man had a good customer whose daughter was a doctor. The old man called up the doctor and set an appointment for the child at the docs free clinic to get checked out and fixed up. Harry spent the next few weeks moving into the apartment above the store, going to the doctor, getting shots, getting his scar removed pro bono by a plastic surgeon,and learning from and working for the old man.

Harry worked as the old mans gofer and personal thief until he was sixteen. Harry had glamored himself to look like this ginger punk he had seen at Kings Cross a few years back, but aged up of course, and had gone to the various alleys off of Diagon to pick pockets. Wizards and witches were oblivious. Harry was on one of the 'light' side alleys and spotted a beautiful woman dressed in a 'I'm rich come and rob me' outfit. Harry figured she would be an easy mark. She was walking around with her money bag held loose in one hand and her curved wand in the other. When harry was nearly next to the pretty lady he used some wandless magic, the only kind he used, to make the man passing her quickly with his arms full of packages fall into her. The lady and the man trying to avoid her fell in a heap of bodies and packages, with Harry right in the mix. Harry helped the man pick up his packages and helped himself to the money bag which she had dropped in the process shrinking it in his hand with more wandless magic before pocketing it. Harry picked a few more pockets and looped back around to the pawn shop to drop his load off. Harry went back out to drop off packages and try and pick a few more pockets before going back to the shop. When he was out and had just picked a pocket he felt a hand land on his shoulder. Harry spun around to find the beautiful woman he robbed earlier but looking like she was about to murder him.

"Give me my gold boy or I will make you remember my face in your insanity!" Bellatrix hissed at him.

"Lady please I don't know what your talking about, have we met? I don't remember meeting you," Harry said trying to play innocent.

"Met? Met? 'oh my let me help you up ma'am' 'Here are your bags sir' Oh we met and you stole from me ME! _Crucio!_"

Harry dogged the curse and sprinted for the nearest alley. They had been on one of the side streets near Diagon Alley so Harry dogged down shady Knockturn Alley and tried to blend in. Bellatrix was not far behind him. He was impressed with her speed despite himself when he looked back and saw her there. She kept firing off spells and Harry did his best to to dodge them all. Harry turned right and immediately regretted it, he was trapped between a dead end and a crazy bitch. Bella came around the corner looking like a wild haired loon. She grinned evilly and Harry no longer thought she was pretty.

"You'll pay now childe. _CRUCI_-"

She was shoved into the wall beside her, her wand flying to it's new master as she dropped. She fell unconscious moments later.

When Bella came to she was alone, crumpled in a side alley of Knockturn Alley. She checked around her and found her favorite new wand (since her escape) was missing. She remembered the kid and growled. He not only stole her gold but he took her favorite wand too. She knew no one on Knockturn would be stupid enough to keep such a powerful child away for her Lord and could only think of one old wizard that might have the bollocks to try it. She straighten her self out with her spare and marched, with nose in the air, to the old pawn shop.

Harry had walked calmly out of Knockturn Alley then started twirling the wand between his fingers as he whistled once in muggle London. He couldn't BELIEVE he had just downed and stole the wand of Bellatrix Black Lestrange, the favorite of the Dark Lord. Harry bounced into the show and slammed the wand down on the counter figuring he would get the rest of the day and maybe the next off. The old wizard startled and glared at Harry before looking at the wand on his counter and blanched.

"Damn it boy, please tell me that doesn't belong to one insane escaped Azkaban prisoner."

"Yup!"

"Shit!" the old man said as he quickly placed it under the counter.

Bella slammed the Pawn Shop door behind her and marched up to the counter. Harry had ducked as soon as he saw a shadow on the door fearing it was her.

"Johnny, oh Johnny Johnny Johnny, you've been a bad boy. I know you have a street urchin working for ya. And that filth stole from me. Twice. Today. I want my property back before I make the Longbottoms look like functioning member of society when I'm done with you," Bella finished in a growl with Johnny, the old wizard, pulled close to her by his shirt front over the counter.

"Ok, ok Bellatrix," the old wizard said. He was ever so glad when she released him.

"Get up Harrison," The old man said to Harry who was hiding under the counter at his knees.

"Come on Ahab you COULD have lied and said you didn't know what she was talking about," Harry grumbled as he got up.

"I, for one, would like to live to see tomorrow – sane mine you," Ahab responded cuffing him on the back of his head.

Harry pouted as he turned to Bella and said, "Hello beautiful."

Bella sucked air threw her teeth trying to keep her cool.

"Aw the little baby is trying to hit on little ol' me? Nice try brat!" Bella responded finishing by pointing her wand at the two of them.

"Ahab you have to the count of three to give me my property back...one...two.._C_-"

"Alright here take it! Dearest Bella we have always been on good standings. Please forgive Harrison his transgression. Why don't you take Harrison for the week as your personal human 'house elf' as my way of apologizing, hum?"

Harry couldn't believe it Ahab who had been like a mentor to him was selling him out to keep this crazy bitch coming back, not to mention not kill him. Harry crossed his arms over his chest, he didn't like this one bit.

"Aha-"

"Shut up boy you have caused enough trouble!" Ahab stage whispered to Harry.

Harry pouted thinking how much this sucked.

Bella looked Harry over. He was a stripping young man, young she could tell, astonishingly appealing. She knew he reminded her of someone but couldn't place whom.

"I'll take your offer. I have some activities in our world I can't easily attend to past Knockturn. Come BOY," Bella replied and headed for the door knocking stuff off the shelves here and there as she pleased.

Bella led Harry down the street and a short distance down a side alley before pulling out a knife out of her hair.

"Grab hold," Bella ordered.

Harry did so gingerly wondering how many people she had killed with this knife slash portkey before ordering him to hold onto it. He knew it was a portkey because he felt the tell tale pull at his navel. Harry landed stumbling and of course Bella landed like she had only been walking through a door not being pulled through time and space. Harry righted himself as he looked around they were in one of the side alleys between Knockturn Alley and Diagon Alley.

"That was a portke-" Bella began.

"I know what a portkey is ma'am and let me guess pay attention?" Harry asked as sarcastically as he could.

Bella snarled at him and marched on. Bella led him to the entrance to Diagon from this alley and showed him a picture of an old man with odd eyes.

"This old man is in the wand shop Ollivander's. Go steal as many wands as you can," Bella ordered.

Harry shrugged and nodded before slipping into the alley heading for Ollivander's. Harry raised his occlumency shields to max before even touching the knob. He had heard things about this old man. Harry entered the store and within seconds the old man from the photo hobbled forward from the back.

"May I help you young man?"

"I am in need of a wand."

"Oh? What happened to your old one?"

"I bought it outside of the U.K. and need a replacement will you sell me one or do I have to go elsewhere?" Harry asked annoyed by the probing questions and attempted probing of his mind that the old man was doing.

"Yes Yes I have many wands here. Ollivander's prides it self on the wand choosing the wizard. I need to do some measurements. I'm sure they did this where you bought your other one." Ollivander replied and set his measuring tape to work.

The man spent hours trying to find a wand for Harry scurrying around his store in the process. As the pile grew on the counter so did the pile in Harry's bottomless pockets in his trousers. Ollivander, looking about ready to pass out, finally found a wand that accepted him. Harry thanked Ollivander and paid him twenty galleons he had stolen from a man earlier that week – for half the man's stock of wands plus one. Ollivander had over charged him for the one wand he 'bought' so Harry felt a little justified, not just thrilled, for stealing so many of the man's wands.

Harry walked out of the store grateful he had long ago figured out how to glamor himself for long wear. He war these special glamors all day every day to keep from having wanted posters all over for him OR someone outing him as the missing 'Boy-Who-Lived'. He was also thankful for the object he had stolen from this slimy guy a while back in Knockturn that disrupts any and all anti-theft and tracking charms. Harry walked casually back to the alley entrance where Bellatrix was waiting and showed her his fancy new wand.

"One wand? You spend four and a half hours in Ollivander's and stole ONE WAND!" Bella asked. She couldn't believe the incompetence.

Harry scuffed, what did she think he was an amateur?

"No of course not one wand this one is mine, I paid for it. THESE I stole," harry said as he pulled open her pocket to let her peek in.

"OOOH! Well done pet!" Bella said petting his head like a dog.

Harry emptied his, they lost count, approximately two hundred wands into the trunk Bellatrix provided.

"You see that's the beauty of working for Ahab. I have a set quota all I have to do is meet it. Once I do that anything extra is mine or I can put it towards the next days quota or pay off a quota I wasn't able to fulfill for whatever reason," Harry informed Bellatrix.

"Nice system. I'll have to suggest it to my Lord maybe he'll like it," Bella said mostly to her self. It's hard to concentrate very long after twelve years in Azkaban.

Bella held out the pendent she wore after shrinking the trunk and putting it away and told Harry to grasp it. Again they were pulled away by their navel. Harry once again stumbled, nearly taking the pendent with him, and Bella landed gracefully. Harry looked around and felt seriously under dressed. They were in foyer of what was obviously a massive mansion.

Bella lead Harry the short distance to where a tall, thin, pale skinned snake looking man was holding 'court', or so it appeared to Harry.

"Bella dear you are late. You best have a good explanation for your tardiness. Who is this young man with you my sweet?" Snake faced asked Bella.

Bella bowed deeply trembling in excitement.

"My Lord this is Harrison. He is an exceptional pickpocket and thief. He aided me in gaining all these wands for your pleasure my lord," Bella simpered basking in the power her lord radiated and wielded.

The Dark Lord rose gracefully from his throne like chair and stalked up to Harry who had reinforced his occlumency shields on sight of him. Harry would never admit it, ok maybe if they tortured him he would, but he was secretly impressed by the power the Dark Lord conveyed. The Dark Lord was curious by this tall thin boy in front of him. He had yet to cower but was not acting as if he thought he was above him either. The Dark Lord was also impressed by the power the boy was trying to keep bottled up so he couldn't sense it, it was nearly as impressive as his. The Dark Lord decided he wanted to test the child, see where his loyalties lay.

The Dark Lord looked in the chest that Bella had handed off to Rudolph Lestrange and was impressed to see the wands the boy had stolen were new and had been crafted by Ollivander.

"Thesse are Ollivander'ss," The Dark Lord hissed out to throw the boy off – and give Bella a thrill.

"Yeah she told me to steal them from him so I got as many as I could without him knowing," Harry responded lazily. He had noticed the large snake curled up by the fire with a rat faced man wrapped up in her coils. The man looked obviously terrified. Harry had learned extremely young he could communicate with snakes so he was fighting to keep the laughter that wanted to bubble up at by since the snake was saying all kinds of cruel funny things to the terrified rat man.

The Dark Lord had been watching the boy all this time and decided he would give him an impossible mission. If the child could complete it he would give him to Bella to groom. If not, well that's ok one less uneducated wizard to deal with later.

"I have a job for someone with just your skill set childe," He said to Harry.

Harry redirected his gaze at the red-eyed Dark Lord and replied, "Thank you sir but unless you assign it to Bellatrix and she assigns it to me it will have to wait until next week when you can hire me. This week, from today on for seven days, I belong to Bellatrix. After that seven days I can be hired by whomever Ahab chooses to hire me out to."

The Dark Lord laughed. No one had attempted to tell him how to run his organization or 'no' even for a very long time.

"I like this one Bella. Go buy his contract from Ahab he shall be your new partner since you never get anything accomplished for me when working with your husband."

Bella bowed her way out and apparated to Ahab's as soon as she could. She returned twenty minutes later with said contract in hand.

While they waited the Dark Lord introduced Harrison around. Harry had seen several of the individuals in the room around including an oily haired looking man who he found out was the potions master at Hogwarts. Harry had seen him and an odd ball dressed man coming out of the ministry talking earlier that week and of course had to listen in. He had found out that since the near death of Neville Longbottom the boy had been put away in safe keeping along with his disabled parents, a set of caretakers, and his grandmother. Once Bella was back with the contract the Dark Lord pushed Harry down into a set between said oily haired man and Bella and resumed the meeting they had interrupted.

"Now Ssseverus report," the Dark Lord ordered.

"Dumbledore has nothing planned currently my lord. He is concerned about the safety of Hogwarts but does not believe we are here. Also my lord, Neville and his family have been placed under a Fidelius charm in a location not disclosed to me."

Harry thought back to the conversation he had purposely over heard and remember they had spoke of a plan.

"Excuse me sir, is Dumbledore the flamboyantly dressed gay man you were with outside of the Ministry, on the muggle side, on Tuesday?" Harry asked knowing he was.

"Yes...why?" Severus asked hiding his concern while the room laughed at the reference to Dumbledore being flamboyant and gay.

"Oh nothing, I just happen to know he told you about a plan to get 'Helga's cup' from a vault," Harry replied.

Severus blanched and stiffened.

"Ssssooo Sssseverusss you betray me? You and Dumbledore plan to sssteel my horcurux?"

Severus uncharacteristically gaped like a fish in response.

The Dark Lord pulled his wand and said, "Av-"

He didn't get a chance to finish his incantation, or even the first word of it, before Severus port keyed violently out ripping a hole in the anti-port key wards that were up.

The Dark Lord was frustrated so turned his wand on the first person he laid his eyes on, Harry.

Give me one reason I shouldn't kill you even if you did find out my spy was double crossing me," The Dark Lord said darkly.

Harry looked down and noticed the man had left his boots behind.

"One sec," Harry said gaining shocked and puzzled looks all around and elbows from Bella. Harry reached under the table and picked up Severus' boots and started looking for secrete pockets and other stuff like that. He figured since the man was a spy he had to have a way to hide things if he got searched right? Harry always hollowed out a part of his shoes to stick stuff that would fit that he wanted to keep, like a few gallons if nothing else. Harry found what he was looking for in the left shoe. Rather than gold as Harry had hoped it was a slip of parchment. Harry unfolded it, read it, smiled, and handed it to the Dark Lord with a wink to the ghostly white Bella.

"Bella the child keeps redeeming himself and earning you points," the Dark Lord said as he lowered his wand after reading the parchment. The Dark Lord handed the paper back to Harry.

"Go to that location. There should only be one child there, a chubby brown headed soft minded boy. Place this portkey on him and bring him back here," the Dark Lord instructed Harry.

Harry looked to Bella who nodded her ok before taking the portkey and leaving the room. He knew the neighborhood since it was in London and he had traveled all over London to avoid being easily found by the bastards. Harry walked out until he felt he had exited the anti-apparition wards and apparated to the address on the paper. Harry skillfully broke in threw the basement kitchen and crept slowly and quietly to the upper levels. Harry was surprised to find the place so calm since the spy who knew the location of the child he was sent to get had just been found out. Harry figured the man was recovering from his minor infraction before telling his OTHER boss that he was outed and the boy was in danger. Harry listened and peeked into each room he came to opening the ones that were closed off, most were empty and dirty. Harry managed to make it to the second above ground floor and found a room with an active floo connection in it.

Harry was startled when he was half way to the door of a room to hear "Hurry up Neville or we wont be able to steel any butterbeers before my mum gets back!"

Harry peeked around the corner of the door and saw that the speaker had been a red headed boy who was standing with his hands on his hips glaring at a chubby blank faced brown headed boy. Bingo!

Harry had felt the anti-port key wards around the building so he knew he would have to snatch the boy, floo out, then portkey back to 'base'. Harry suck back to the floo room and watched for the redhead to leave. Sure enough he redhead left looking fed up and bolted down the stairs for the beer in the kitchen. Harry check to make sure the coast was clear before tip-toeing back to the room that Neville was in. Harry walked into the room to find the boy with his back still to the door. Harry walk up beside him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey, Neville right?" Harry asked. He did want to live after all.

"Uh..Yeah," Neville asked before Harry knocked him out cold.

"Sorry. It's only business you understand," Harry said to the unconscious boy before picking him up in a fireman's carry.

Harry walked back to the door and saw it was still clear so he dashed across to the floo room. Once in the room Harry carefully closed the door, walked to the fireplace and threw in some floo powder and called out the only destination he could think of that he could portkey from.

"Leaky Cauldron!"

Once Harry stumbled out of the floo with Neville still in his carry he quickly port keyed away before anyone saw them.

Harry landed in a slightly less of a stumble in the hall outside of the meeting room. He guessed he was getting better at that already. And walked into the room. Harry walked up to the Dark Lord with all eyes on him and his burden before placing Neville unconscious at the feet of the Dark Lord.

"One Neville sized delivery for you sir," Harry said with a smile, endorphins, you've gotta try them.

The Dark Lord smiled a wicked smile and began clapping. The Death Eaters felt compelled to follow.

"I am sure they are wondering who the daring fool is who kidnapped him," The Dark Lord said as he kicked Neville in the side getting a groan out of Neville.

Harry smiled and replied, "Actually they wouldn't be yet. I crept in and crept out. Until the redhead comes back, if he's sober, from his raid on the beer stash no one will even know he is gone. If the redhead is drunk then I doubt anyone will notice until morning. No one saw me come in, take him, or come out."

A tall aristocratic blonde man seated across from where the oily haired one had sat spat, "Impossible surly someone heard the spell you used to render him unconscious!"

"Hardly. I knocked him out with this," Harry smacked his fist into his open hand, "I caught him before he could hit the floor. They had wards up so I had to floo with Neville to the Leaky and port keyed out with him before anyone even looked up. I would bet they will assume the stress of the war, he was petting a toad for heaven's sake, made him snap and he ran away from their protective custody."

"I knew hiring you would be worth my time. So I don't loose your trust and loyalty where do you draw the line?" the Dark Lord said as he pet Harry's hair. He was sure it had to be a crazy wizard thing by now.

Harry thought for a second and decided there was only one thing that would really break the deal.

"Rape. Rape or any forced sex is where I draw the line. Sex should be consensual and out of love, never forced," was Harry's reply.

Harry shook at the memories that brought up including the rapist he had to fight off a poor woman over a week ago. Harry was even good enough to escort the poor woman to the hospital and pay for her stay.

The Dark Lord nodded his head, "Then we are in agreement. I have made it impossible for my Death Eaters too have sex outside of marriage or force their spouses to have sex."

The Dark Lord ordered the blonde man to place Neville in the secure cell that had been made ready for him.

"Now we only need to take down the Lord of Light and the British Wizarding World will fold," The Dark Lord said eagerly.


End file.
